


THE MONSTER MASH

by QuantumDippinDots



Category: Monster Mash - Bobby "Boris" Pickett (Song), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Not really edited, Parody, extremely silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDippinDots/pseuds/QuantumDippinDots
Summary: A TMA parody of the monster mash.





	THE MONSTER MASH

**THE MONSTER MASH**

 

Jon was sorting the statements late one night

When The Eye beheld an eerie sight

For the Archivist from his desk did rise

And suddenly, to his surprise

 

He did the mash, he did the monster mash

The monster mash, it was an Archive smash

He did the mash, Elias saw in a flash

He did the mash, he did the monster mash

 

From the sprawling tunnels where the domains meet,

To the dirty skin shop that’s the Stranger’s seat,

The dirt, the empty sky, the abattoirs,

The smallest spooks to the greatest avatars,

 

They did the mash, they did the monster mash

The monster mash, it was an Archive smash,

They did the mash, The Eye knew in a flash

They did the mash, they did the monster mash

 

The circus was having fun,

Along with Hope and Breekon,

With The Hunt there came Wolfmen,

And Daisy with a truncheon

 

The scene was squirmin’, all were frenzied by sound,

As Grifter’s Bone, a way to the Archive had found,

The Piper was there, in case some left alive,

Jane Prentiss and friends sang the song of the Hive,

 

They played the mash, they played the monster mash,

The monster mash, it was an Archive smash,

They played the mash, domains began to clash,

They played the mash, they played the monster mash,

 

From the stage Nikola’s voice did ring,

Seems she was troubled by just one thing,

Borrowed a voice box and squeezed it and said

“Whatever happened to my Unknowing Ballet?”

 

It’s now the mash, it’s now the monster mash,

The monster mash, it was an Archive smash,

It’s now the mash, an all domain bash,

It’s now the mash, it’s now the monster mash,

 

Now everything’s cool, Nik’s a part of the band,

And the sandman is here bringin’ the sand,

For you, the human, this mash was meant too,

Just find yourself a Leitner and join the crew!

 

Then you can mash, then you can monster mash,

The monster mash, and do Jon’s Archive smash,

Then you can mash, you’ll catch on in a flash

Then you can mash, then you can monster mash.


End file.
